He Follows You Everywhere
Return One and a half years ago, I promised to revamp the entire Darkness of the Farlands something-logy (and yes, this ties into the series). I have not found the time to do this, as I've entered the hell of 9th grade and excessive homework due to advanced classes, but if there's one thing about me, it's that I keep my promises. So, without further ado, He Follows You Everywhere. (EDIT: Fucking shit, the wiki didn't save half the revamp. UGH.) (EDIT 2: God, the editor is so broken.) He's Still Here It has been two weeks since my Minecraft server has been down, two weeks where my friend has been inactive. This isn't normal for him. No matter how many times I ring him up from anywhere, he doesn't pick up. Of course, there are multitudinous reasons we're out of touch. Life rolled back to normal quite quickly, and I had a newfound interest in a game that had recently into the Steam scene. Its name is "Geometry Dash". Quite fun, though I kept it as a side-game to Minecraft Minecraft is practically going through a new Renaissance, as the community is spitting out amazing new things every day. However, just as how the Renaissance had been, there was a period of decline just before this. I found less and less enjoyment from the PC edition of Minecraft while playing multiplayer, only feeling comfortable around other players due to the recent events, so a newfound enjoyment of the 360 Edition of Minecraft sprouted within me. There's something serene about lying back on the couch, playing alone in a Minecraft world, without the terror of some hacker or paranormal shit invading my world. The Xbox is way too limited for that type of stuff. Or so I thought. On a night like any other, my family had gone out to a wedding party. They would not return until midnight. I spent the first couple of hours of the night playing Geometry Dash, attempting to beat the level known as "Back on Track", struggling on it despite it being just the second of 18 insane levels. The trademark trait of the game eventually got to me, and I reverted back to Minecraft. Of course, my entire friend list was dormant, as I was the only one insane enough to play Minecraft at 10 PM. I pondered on what to do for a moment, before realizing I still had things to do on my Xbox 360 world. I leaped onto the couch, turned on the Xbox, and logged in. Mundane pre-game events. I tapped onto Minecraft 360 Edition and hit Play Game. As soon as the world list loaded, I was shocked by the fact that there was no world list, with the notable exception of one, seemingly impossible untitled world. Curiosity immediately led me to tap into the world. Oddly, there was no configuration screen before I spawned in. The loading screen passed in a miraculous split second. The screen switched into a scene where I was in a dark mine, unilluminated by the torches surrounding the walls. The only object in my entire inventory was a diamond pickaxe, positioned at the first slot in my hotbar. Out of instinct, I continued expanding the length of the mine. I attempted to strafe backwards, to hit my backside on a seemingly invisible wall. I turned around, to find that the passageway behind me had closed off. I persisted, mining away, no specific goal. It was entrancing me. Every block that broke, I felt my vision get darker, obscured, my senses dimming. It eventually broke down to where there was nothing between me and the man that was going through the back-breaking labor. The last thing I remember from before I lapsed was two, hollow eyes, coming out of the screen. I came back into my senses just a few minutes later, though it felt like an eternity. I was staring at the home screen of Minecraft 360 Edition, which immediately sent my body flying towards the power button to turn off the god-damned thing. All the lights in the house were off, and turning off the TV made the entire house pitch black. It was time to sleep, there was no point of telling anyone what had happened. Unbelievable, paranormal, maybe. Just before I left the room, I caught a black figure darting across the window, unnoticed by the house security system. Category:Darkness of the Farlands Category:Themaster401 Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas